This invention relates to magnetic knife sheaths. More specifically, the invention allows for easy transport and protection of knives in a relatively small magnetic sheath. The sheath has two magnetically charged faces that attract each other, protecting and holding the knife blade securely between them.
Professional chefs frequently carry their knives from place to place. During transport it is necessary to protect the knife blades, both to keep the blade sharp and to prevent accidentally cutting oneself. In addition, individuals at home frequently use some sort of sheath to protect and secure kitchen knives.
In order to transport their knives, professional chefs typically use a lightweight, hard plastic sheath that holds the knife blade. The plastic sheath is shaped like a long and very narrow taco shell. The bottom side is sealed. The other three sides have very narrow slots. The knife blade must be forced into the narrow slot, between the plastic faces. The knife blade is held in place simply by the narrowness and tightness of the plastic slot.
The plastic sheath has several disadvantages. A knife blade is not immobilized between the plastic faces. The knife blade can move against the bottom of the plastic sheath, dulling the knife blade.
In addition, the plastic sheaths are solid and inflexible. They cannot be opened. Therefore, the plastic sheaths cannot be cleaned or sterilized. Chefs are often tired at the end of a long night of work, and frequently place their knives into the plastic sheaths without thoroughly cleaning the knife blade first. Because the plastic sheaths cannot be opened or cleaned, particles of food from the dirty knife blade may remain inside the plastic sheath. The invention makes it possible to open and clean the knife sheath.
Furthermore, because the plastic sheath cannot be opened, chefs may cut their hands when placing the knife blade into the plastic sheath. Placing the knife blade in the plastic sheath involves holding the plastic sheath in one hand and the knife in the other. The chef then lines up the knife blade with the very narrow slot in the plastic sheath, and pushes the knife blade into the plastic sheath. If the chef misaligns the knife blade and the slot in the plastic sheath, the knife blade may be pushed into the palm of the hand that is holding the plastic sheath. The knives are very sharp and will frequently cut the chef""s hand. It is much easier and safer to place a knife blade into the invention because the invention may be opened.
Individuals at home also wish to protect and secure their knifes. The magnetic knife holders most commonly used in the home involve a large magnet, which is attached to a wall or cabinet. Alternatively, knives are frequently placed in some sort of wooden block, or some other solid material that holds the knives as a group on a countertop. These various types of knife holders take up a lot of space on a wall or cabinet. In addition, they are difficult to clean. None of the prior inventions provide a lightweight, compact means for securing and protecting knife blades.
The present invention involves a devise for securing knives comprising two magnetically charged faces moveably attached to each other by a magnet support with a central hinge, wherein, when in the closed position, the magnetically charged faces cover all, or a part of, the knife blade, thereby securing and protecting the knife blade
Several of the objects and advantages of the present invention are described below.
One object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, lightweight, small and moveable means for securing and protecting knife blades.
It is a further object to immobilize knife blades during transport and storage to prevent dulling the knife blade.
It is still a further object to allow the knife sheath to be cleaned and sterilized.
It is still a further object to permit the knife sheath to be opened and closed.
It is still a further object to prevent or reduce accidents by making it easier to place the knife into the sheath.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.